Still Figuring Out
by xo-harlequin girl-xo
Summary: Harry is sorted into Slytherin.What changes will this bring to his life and who is that girl who looks so familiar to everyone? This is my first fic so PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine, it's JK Rowlings.

Harry Potter was a quiet child. His parents had died when he was a baby leaving him in the care of his "loving" muggle relatives. When anything went wrong he was blamed. Even when it wasn't his fault, _especially_ when it wasn't his fault. He learned to take his punishments without making noise, for he knew noise was likely to make his uncle angrier. He learned to never look for love and comfort for their was none coming. He learned that he was a freak and that was why funny things happened around him, why no-one liked him, and, more importantly, why he was beaten.

Yes, Harry was a quiet child, but soon he would know he was not alone.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Leigh Riddle was also a quiet child. She had grown up in homes and knew the quieter you were the less people would notice you and the more you could get away with. After the men came and took everyones memories away when she was five she asked to be moved somewhere else. She was and for the first time she became truly happy. Her talents were being recognized and developed and she had found new friends.

Yes, Leigh was happy, but soon she would find new friends and, more importantly, a family.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Uncle Vernon wasn't happy when the letters started coming. He hated them so much they had all ended up staying the night in a shack in the middle of the ocean to try to get away from the letters once and for all. Harry was startled when the big man called Hagrid came and explained everything to him. He was amazed to find out how his parents died to save him and that _he wasn't a freak_. Harry's day with Hagrid was the happiest day of his life. Hagrid had even gotten him a present, a beautiful snowy owl called Hedwig. Harry's life was really starting to look up and no amount of beatings from the Dursleys could take away the fact that he'd soon be leaving for Hogwarts.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Leigh wasn't surprised when the funny looking man came to tell her she would be going to Hogwarts. Mrs. Finn, the very nice lady who taught her piano, had told her ages ago. She let him tell her everything though, because nobody was supposed to know Mrs. Finn was a witch. She let the nice man, who said he was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, bring her to Diagon alley to get her school supplies. Lots of people stared at them as they were walking around getting her supplies, and Leigh didn't know why. _I suppose they're staring at Headmaster Dumbledore,_ she thought. _They can't be staring at me. It's not as if I'm pretty or anything. _Though she couldn't see it herself, Leigh was indeed pretty. She was fairly tall for her age and of slim build. Her most striking features were her eyes. They were so deep a blue they appeared violet.

She forgot all about the staring when they went into the apothecary. Inside was a giant man, who looked to buying a beautiful snowy owl. The man smiled when he turned around and saw Dumbledore and his charge. "Hello Hagrid", Dumbledore said with a smile. "This is Leigh Riddle. She will be starting at Hogwarts in September. I trust you found Harry safe and well?" "'Ello Leigh, nice t' meet yer", Hagrid said to her with a smile. "Yeah I did 'eadmaster. Just left 'im fer a minute in Madam Malkins ter buy him his birthday present. D'you think 'e'll like it?" "I'm sure he will Hagrid", Dumbledore siad, eyes twinkling. "We just came in to do the same for Leigh here". Leigh looked up at the headmaster surprised. Nobody had ever gotten her a pet before. "Alrigh' well I'd best be gettin' back ter Harry. G'bye headmaster. See yer at at 'Ogwarts Leigh!". Leigh was still gaping open mouthed at Dumbledore when Hagrid left. "You really don't have to do that headmaster. You've done enough for me already!" It was true. He'd already bought her her robes, books, her beautiful ebony and thestral hair wand and everything else she needed. Dumbledore would not be budged. "Nonsense child. Everyone needs a faithful familiar." Leigh protested, but still ended up leaving with Athena, a beautiful great horned owl. Leigh fell asleep happy that night. Soon she'd have lots more friends to talk to, friends who would finally understand.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**Hi! This is my first fan fic, so I hope You like review to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would be appreciated! Thanks!!


End file.
